


Call It What You Want

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Spencer is jealous and he doesn't know why. Billy does, though.-Takes place after episode 52 and also, if you like, Unrequited.





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> See, I have this headcanon that while Spencer does return Billy's supposedly unrequited feelings, he doesn't really know it yet. He probably won't until college or something.

Spencer sat on his bed, staring at a random spot on the wall, and pouting. Billy, after he'd finished panicking over his new bald head, finally took notice of this.

"Bro, I'm sorry about the whole... Nearly dunking you in cheese thing. But I wasn't exactly in control of my body."

"Yeah, I know," Spencer said. He wasn't foolish enough to be upset over something Billy had had no control over.

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"You're  _so_ mad." Billy floated down into Spencer's line of vision. "C'mon, broham, what else could I have done to make you all pouty?"

Spencer looked away, a flush coming to his cheeks. "I... I guess it's because..." Ugh. He couldn't believe he was admitting this. "Because of how you were acting with Ponzi!" he blurted.

Billy blinked. "Oh, you mean because I was acting like his bud? Sorry, dude, I was just excited that someone could  _see_ me. I wasn't really thinking about how he treats you. Forgive me?"

Spencer scowled. If only it were that simple. "It's not that, Billy. I..." His cheeks burned an even brighter red, and he mumbled some nonsense that Billy couldn't hear.

"Bro, you gotta speak up."

More mumbling.

"Broski, seriously."

Even more mumbling.

"SPENCER!"

"I was jealous, okay?! I didn't like that he could see you and could talk to you and I know it's dumb because Rajeev and Shanilla can see you and that doesn't bug me but for some reason the thought of anyone else seeing you and talking to you makes me want to  _blow up_!"

Spencer was panting, as he'd said all of that in one breath, and his cheeks were a brighter red than the shade on his shirt.

Billy blinked, staring at Spencer in shock.

"You were jealous," he repeated, utterly floored.

Spencer Wright was jealous because Billy had been, temporarily, able to talk to someone other than himself, Rajeev and Shanilla.

...God, that concert back in the summer must have driven him  _insane._

Moving on...

"Spencer, do you..."

He couldn't get the words out. He was too scared to say it, but the rest of his sentence hung in the air nonetheless.

_Like me?_

Spencer looked utterly sick at the unfinished question, and it stung at Billy in a way he didn't expect. "No," Spencer said. "I just didn't like that you could talk to someone else. That doesn't mean I..."

_Like you._

Neither of them could say it, evidently.

But that was okay. Billy smiled, as bright and carefree as ever. "Right-o. Sorry for the misunderstanding, then, it won't happen again."

But it wasn't a misunderstanding, was it? As much as Billy didn't want to hope, he could just tell that Spencer was starting to like him, and that fact made his non-beating heart swell.


End file.
